Siren
by Harmonic Friction
Summary: Right after DMC concludes, a lot of arguing and... lust. Barbossabeth! [Barbossa and Elizabeth, mentioned ElizabethxJack and TiaDalmaxBarbossa. MATURE.]


**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! PLEASE review. No flames. Enjoy. Takes place right after the "conclusion" of Dead Man's Chest. Observe Slut! Elizabeth, Angst! Will, Horny! Barbossa, and Chaotic! Random People. Lyrics influenced by Tori Amos' "Siren", but altered. Uhm, slightly serious, slightly humorous. Mentioned Jack/Elizabeth.

**Warning:** Lime. Slight smut.

**SIREN **

_/you na-na-know you're gonna lie to you, so you may as well lie to him, too./_

"Captain _Barbossa_," Elizabeth spat from her place behind the Bayou witch. He was looking quite merry for someone who was supposed to be dead, and she absolutely loathed him for it. That smirk, that _twisted, disgusting _leer was upon his face, lips wetted with the juices of the apple, the pearly flesh winking in the dim candlelight. And with a shudder, she realised that he had his feeling back. He was now mortal. The fact that he was enjoying his beloved sin-fruit was beside the point: she could see it in the way he sauntered toward them. He had been cocky while undead, but now? Moonlight played no part in what he could or could not accomplish. _Now, _the mourning candles that Tia Dalma had set about the hut were showing him for what he really was. _Human. _

'Human and a right _dick_,' she declared mentally.

"Ah, Miss _Turner!" _he exclaimed jovially between bites of apple. "I was waitin' fer your arrival. _Where's that dress, eh_? I thought you looked _fetching _in it, though it wasn't quite _tight _enough 'round the top."

"Go to Hell!"

Will, now extremely confused, came to the front of the grouping. "What's all this? Barbossa is **dead**!" He looked blankly at the captain, who was still looking rather smiley. "You are **dead**," he repeated dully. "But... you are not!"

Several members of the crew shuffled about, seemingly embarrassed for the boy. Tia Dalma looked sort of amused.

Elizabeth frowned. 'Honestly... sometimes his looks don't even make up for his lack of brains...'

Barbossa let out a low chortle, wiping juice from his chin in a sweeping movement. "_Good _spottin', Baby Bootstrap. Yer much more intelligent than yer old pa, I'll give you that! I imagine now that yeh've met him, yeh understand my reasonin' fer bein' so _very _annoyed."

"_Explain_ yourself, Barbossa!" Will demanded, eyes flashing.

"Are you giving the orders now?"

Tia Dalma placed her hands on her hips. "Hecta--" she addressed Barbossa by his first name--"I told you ya' task. Now quit actin' up. You ain't endearin' yo'self to no one."

"Nah, that ain't my speciality. We leave that to the pretty ones like little Miss _Turner_ here." He strode forward and ran his rough finger over Elizabeth's cheek. "Funny little trick you played on me, darling. What is it you're really called?"

"Step away from her!" shouted Will, fiercly drawing his sword. A few of the crew stepped back. Ragetti and Pintel murmered to each other.

"Will! _Stop! _It's between me and him!" Elizabeth said sharply, not certain why she was so repelled by Will this evening. After her kiss with Jack Sparrow, she had been noticing more and more how unexciting her relationship with William Turner was becoming. It made her feel guilty. But she could not help it. Will was always stepping in her way, as though she was unable to save herself. She had put up with Barbossa before, even though she had had to dress like a whore in his presence and put up with his constant sexual allusions. He had been lecherous, mean-spirited and sort of odd-smelling. Alas, Captain Barbossa had not completely disgusted Elizabeth. He had been real with her. And he _did _have his wit.

Elizabeth bit her lip and wanted to kick herself for giving Barbossa even the slightest compliment. 'What am I saying? He's a bastard- foul, cruel... he would have killed Will. And killed Jack!'

At the moment, she did not know which was worse.

Barbossa glanced at Will, his lip curling as though Will were a small child waving a stick. "You don't _really _think I aims to hurt her, do you? I let her off before, didn't I? I am not merciless! I don't waste beauty when it's so _very _hard to find," he whispered.

Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the front of his trousers. 'Speaking of _hard, _' she thought. "Now, to answer your rather pointless question, my name is Swann. Elizabeth _Swann._"

"No," Barbossa said coolly.

"What do you mean, _no_?"

"_Swans _are gentle creatures. Swans are white-- they are an old symbol of purity. But you--" Barbossa began, eyeing her up and down-- "you are neither gentle nor _pure_--"

Her face felt hot. She felt naked. Revealed.

_/and you know I was never one for a prissy girl, trinkets and curls, prissy girl. but I think before I'm done, I'll make one exception. darlin'./_

**"SHUT UP!" **screamed Will, slamming his sword forward. Elizabeth shrieked and jumped out of the way.

With a _cling, _Barbossa met the blade with his own weapon in an instant. His voice came out in a gruff growl: "I've just been un-cursed, now do not anger me when my only wish is to feel whole again."

"I tink we all need to call a truce, heh?" Tia Dalma voiced sternly. "Captain Barbossa was rescued by myself and o'da forces and we can do da same for Jack if you is willing is _get along_. He will be ya captain. You will obey. And no respectable pirate would _dare _fight his captain." She eyed Will angrily.

"Well, that's what he did to **Jack**, did he not?"

"Da past is de past, Tur-na!" Tia Dalma snapped. "We all do tings we ain't prouda!"

"He looks pretty pleased to me!"

"Will!" Elizabeth declared, whipping around to face him. "Honestly, if this is going to be the plan to rescue Jack, then we must stick to it! I want to hear how this is going to work!"

Will's expression darkened. "Yes, you seem _very _adament that we get Jack returned _safe and sound._"

Elizabeth blanched. "What are you talking about?" 'He did not... see...' she wondered. 'Did he?'

"You know what I tink?" Tia Dalma inquired, a smile plastered upon her face, her musical tone adament. "I tink we all oughta go sleep. It's late. A lot has been revealed. In da mornin', 'dough, das when I can explain yo' task."

"Why waste any time?" Will asked sarcastically. "Jack's _very _important to my _fiancee_."

"Oh _dear_," Barbossa mused, cocking an eyebrow. "Elizabeth, my sweet, you and I must talk... Now that I can _feel_, I can throughougly _enjoy _you."

"I'll **kill **you if you touch her!"

_"Will!"_

"All of you are bein' impossible!" Tia Dalma snapped.

"Sorry!" Ragetti said softly.

"You ain't even _done _nothin'!" she replied sharply.

"Oh! Heh heh." Ragetti smiled. Pintel punched him in the shoulder. The wooden eye popped out and rolled along the wooden floor. Barbossa noticed and seemed to be cursing wildly under his breath. Jack-the-monkey squealed and jumped up and down.

"**Silence**!" Tia Dalma warned, and finally, the chaos died down. The eye was retrieved, Will was told to sit down, and Barbossa was made to stand on the opposite side of the room. "**Barbossa, in da room upstairs you been in. Elizabeth, upstairs, second room on da right. Will, downstairs. And da rest o' you-- find a place, but be _quiet _and quit your _fightin'!"_**

"Excuse me, but I cannot even room with Elizabeth?"

Tia Dalma turned around slowly to face Will. She gave Elizabeth a small grin and replied: "No man who speaks to his girl da way you do gonna sleep wit' 'er for quite some time." She lit a pipe and mosied outside, laughing deeply to herself.

Elizabeth felt a little terrrible, but the Bayou witch was completely correct. 'Why is Will acting like such an _ass_?' she questioned herself, but that was immediately answered with: **'because he senses you're being untrue.' **Her stomach turned a little.

Maybe she was _curious. _

'Maybe I'm simply insane.'

She cast Will a glance, but he was looking away. Elizabeth moved toward the staircase swiftly, and heard Ragetti's voice behind her:

"'ello, Cap'tin Barbossa!"

She turned around and tried to suppress a giggle as the captain rolled his eyes with much hatred and pushed past him.

"Apparently," Ragetti whispered hoarsely," he 'asn't read the Bible!"

"Neither 'ave **you**!" Pintel shouted, and this started another argument, but being that it was stupid and fairly courteous as arguements go, it did not send anyone else into a spiral of controversy.

Before Will could attempt to speak to her, Elizabeth hurried into her appointed room.

**-upstairs-**

_/And just because she puts her hands together, it doesn't make her holy./_

The guest bedroom was highly uncomfortable. It was tiny, stuffy, and basically only had a bed, which was like a rock. Elizabeth had the distict feeling that the upstairs of the hut had been used at once time for prostitution. From what she'd heard, Jack was chummy enough with Tia Dalma, and Barbossa certainly seemed to be. Elizabeth decided this bayou must have been an old stop for the Pearl.

It was a bit suspicious anyway that Tia had chosen to save Barbossa, and now he was _staying _with her. Elizabeth smirked to herself. 'Pleasurable company _indeed_,' she thought, recalling Barbossa's hints about an insatiable lust for loose women. He could see the witty Barbossa and mysterious Tia Dalma having quite an interesting time. She suddenly wondered if Barbossa was well-endowed. Was he _good_?

She thought there was something to be said for pirate man: rotten teeth, dirty fingernails and all, there was certainly something appealing about some of them.

Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth's thighs felt warm as she remembered the _taste _of him. He was not delicate and he was not romantic. But he had put so much more passion into the kiss than Will ever could hope to do. Her lips quivered a little. Was she _wrong_? _Sick_?

And Norrington had been so _sexy _with his touseled hair and ripped clothes. So sexually _awakened _admidst whores and drunks, so unlike the proper bore he had once been.

Elizabeth bit her lip as she realised she was _very _attracted to _bad men._

A sharp rap at the door made her jump, once again feeling terribly guilty. "Er! What?" She figured it must be Will and decided this was the worst day of her entire life.

"Mind if I have that word, missy?"

The door swung open. It was Captain Hector Barbossa.

"_You_," she spat. "Here to tell me I'm impure again?" She sat up instantly and folded her arms over her breasts.

"I wasn't meaning to insult you, Miss _Turner_. I simply was statin' a fact. You ain't some docile thing, you know." He shut the door with a snap and leant against the wall, smiling shrewdly. "It ain't somethin' to be ashamed of. Though that bonney lad o' yours sure thinks he needs to keep you in yer place."

"What do _you _know about it?"

_/oh, i know too well. I know the chill. I know nine months later you won't be coming the same way you went./_

"I know marriage ties some of us down," Barbossa stated simply. "It ain't the dream life."

"Yes, well, I've nothing in common with _you. _I, for one, am anticipating my wedding date! And I **certainly **don't have ties to places such as _this_! Don't think I haven't figured out why Tia Dalma was so keen on rescuing _you_ !"

Barbossa clucked his tongue. "We aren't _in love, _if that's what your brilliant plan is."

_/she's _**almost**_ brave./_

"**No**, actually I figured she was your _whore_," spat Elizabeth.

"See? A pretty, shy little thing would never _dream _of anyone having a whore. I'd say yer on the voyage to darkness, Miss." Barbossa came a step further. "And by the way, just because we fornicate sometimes, she in't really _my _whore. Miss Tia Dalma don't belong to no man. And you don't need to, neither."

"Listen to you! Since when did you become so sensitive to the subject of women's rights?"

"I know I admired ye on the Pearl," he said, in a voice that was nearly soft, his Irish rove thick and almost pretty.

"You _what_?"

"Your bite, your rage, the way you glared." He chuckled darkly. "You wasn't going to be taken advantage of in no way, and you let it be known. And such a _nice looking _little siren you were, too."

"I'm no siren!" she snarled.

"Seems you are, the way Baby Bootstrap was glarin' at yeh. Been actin' _untrue_, miss? I saw it in yeh from the beginning. You have a hunger."

Elizabeth stood up, staring at the captain with seething hatred. "Leave me be! Oh, yes, you think you're _quite _amusing-- but I do **not**!"

In a swift move, the lanky, sharp-featured Barbossa came toward her and pressed his lips against her own in a learned yet unique fashion that showed he had had time to perfect his approach. Elizabeth was instantly beguiled by the older man's touch. He was rough and the way that he grasped her cheek in one weathered hand made her knees throb.

"_Off," _she commanded in a gasp. "It's unfair… to Will."

_/she's **almost**, ya know... in love./_

"You care for yourself and only yourself, Miss Turner, just as I care only for me. You've a rouge mentality."

"I… I kissed Captain Jack today," she admitted breathlessly.

Barbossa once again raised an eyebrow and then chortled. "Jack _Sparrow_? No wonder your strapping boy is in a craze! Why didn't yeh say anything, Miss? Now I most definitely must prove meself to yeh."

"Oh, _bother_," Elizabeth snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Fancy pirates, missy? Or just have a thing for drunken scallywags with atrocious eye make-up?"

Elizabeth giggled aloud. And then suddenly, she smirked at him, the same sort of feeling coming over her as had done when she'd spoken to Jack of 'curiosity'. A _dangerous _feeling. She inspected the captain and decided that now, being that he was not half- corpse, there was something altogether enticing about the captain. His intellect, sharp sarcasm, his wickedness and his charming banter… all of this looked particularly pleasing in the dim candlelight.

She sneered saucily. "I'm sorry, Captain. But I am _disinclined to acquiesce your request."_

Barbossa understood the reference, and shook his head, grinning. "But, you don' _really _be meanin' that, do yeh?"

Feeling as though she was able to act young again, Elizabeth bit her lip sweetly and shook her head.

"I knew soon yeh'd be seein' my side o' things. And it's just about time you stopped thinking about marriage, an' keepin' all nice and clean for some blasted pretty boy who thinks with his sword."

Barbossa's hands inched up Elizabeth's torso and found her breasts. He felt them slowly and soon began undoing the buttons on her shirt. She arched her back and moaned softly. His cracked fingertips grasped her bosom in a way that was neither gentle nor cruel. She was now naked in the dirty light.

"Miss Turner, you know how pretty you are. But you don't know just how _ugly_," he said with a sneer and for some reason, she felt dangerous and she liked what she felt.

_/she always breaks down, my siren./_

His newly hardened penis was now throbbing against her hip, a small smirk on his lips as she removed the boy's trousers she was wearing. Her curls bounced loosely down her bare back.

"Tut, girl, I wish there were more cabin boys like yourself."

"_Don't you_," Elizabeth commented sweetly. "I'll bet you used to think about that all the time, in your cabin, with that sad, smelly dress."

"Especially after it was _your _smell, on it, my dear."

"I _knew _it!" she declared.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and laughed darkly. "Like eating _apples _was the first thing I wanted te' do after lifting the curse," he whispered.

_/I won't forget that teenage flesh./_

Barbossa unbuttoned the front of his pants revealing a hard cock that was, as Elizabeth has suspected, quite impressive. It was certainly larger than the asinine bulge she had spied once while spooning Will.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her against the far wall, where he proceeded to kiss her neck viciously and pull down her britches. He cupped a hand over the side of her face and entered her quickly, never stopping to fully remove his garments or over-romanticize the moment. And that was just how Elizabeth liked it.

She cried out "_Captain!" _as he rocked her like he was steering a ship and she gripped him like she was holding onto a sturdy pole for dear life and she didn't trust him at all but she couldn't have cared less.

He rocked her sturdily in the sticky bayou heat, the fireflies buzzing past every few moments, as the mourners outside continued their sorrowful song.

He was punishing her for her bad attitude on the Pearl with every forceful drive; she was fighting back for her freedom with every deep, furious moan.

And when young Will threw open the door and stared in innocent, wide-eyed misery as Captain Barbossa came into Elizabeth in a crescendo of mutual moaning and grunting, and Elizabeth panted and called out several different names, the two of them laughed tiredly in satisfaction.

Barbossa turned around and shrugged at Will unapologetically, buttoning his pants. Elizabeth simply smiled.

"Sorry, Will, darling," she said with a smile. "It never would have worked out between us, really."

_/ **you na-na-know** you're gonna lie to you. so just lie to me, too. I'm not like him. I live off lies. And I wouldn't mind./_


End file.
